


Fire

by Artsy_Broke



Series: Elder Scroll Character Dabbles [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Nightmares, Riften, high elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke
Summary: An Altmer wonders what his dreams and visions mean.
Series: Elder Scroll Character Dabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794571





	Fire

All he could see was fire. Fire he didn’t know where it came from. It was everywhere, but he was safe in a circle. Why was he safe? Laughed filled his ears as he slowly covered his ears, falling down to his knee.

It all went away as he jolted awake in bed. His black hair clung to his forehead and the back of his neck. Tyendil let out a small sigh as he pushed his hair back, slipping out of bed. 

After dressing for the day, he left his inn room and walked to the innkeeper to buy breakfast before he sat down by Marcurio, who was already awake and eating what he bought.

“Dagga-Lile return yet?” the altmer asked as he took a bite of the bread he bought.

Marcurio shook her head. “Not yet. Probably still with that new husband of hers. Still can’t believe she married that drunk.”

Tyendil hummed in response, mouth full of food. They ate the rest of the breakfast in silence. They were at the Bee and Bard currently as that was where Dagga-Lile’s and Sam’s after-party took place, and the two didn’t see any reason to go anywhere else to sleep.

After an hour, the high elf told the spellsword that he was going to the market to buy some stuff for when they head out again. Marcurio waved him off, saying he’d wait for their bard friend.

The market was rather boring, nothing exciting happening. Something about Falmer Blood Elixir, which was clearly a scam, and nothing else. Tyendil bought some potions and food that doesn’t spoil easily.

Realizing there were no good potions up here, he asked a Dunmer where the potion shop was and got pointed to Plankside, close to the side where the gate was. Thanking him, the Altmer left the market area and walked down the stairs.

He paused halfway there to look down at the water in silence. He rubbed his face with a small sigh. He stared at himself for a while. Suddenly, Tyendil saw the city behind her in flames. His expression turned fearful as he looked behind him. He let out a sigh of relief seeing so fire.

“This is nothing. This is nothing,” mumbled the Altmer as he continued to walk to the potion shop. “This is nothing.”


End file.
